1) Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to control networks and related methods for configuring and operating control networks.
2) Background
Automated control systems are commonly used in a number of manufacturing, transportation, and other applications, and are particularly useful for controlling machinery, sensors, electronics, and other system components. For example, manufacturing or vehicular systems may be outfitted with a variety of sensors and automated electrical and/or mechanical parts that require enablement or activation when needed to perform their assigned functions. Such systems commonly require that functions or procedures be carried out in a prescribed order or with a level of responsiveness that precludes sole reliance on manual control. Also, such systems may employ sensors or other components that require continuous or periodic monitoring and therefore lend themselves to automated control.
As the tasks performed by machinery and electronics have grown in number and complexity, a need has arisen for ways to exercise control over the various components of a system rapidly, efficiently and reliably. The sheer number of system components to be monitored, enabled, disabled, activated, deactivated, adjusted, or otherwise controlled can lead to challenges in designing and implementing sophisticated control systems. As the number of controlled components in a system increases, not only do control functions become more complicated, but also the wiring or inter-connections of the control system become more elaborate and complex. A robust, scalable control system is therefore needed.
In addition, increasing reliance on automated control in various fields has resulted in more significant potential consequences if the automated control system fails. Therefore, a need exists for a reliable control system that is nevertheless capable of controlling large systems if necessary.
Traditionally, control systems in certain applications, such as transit vehicles and railcars, have relied upon relay-based control technology. In such systems, relays and switches are slaved to a logic circuit that serves to switch signal connections. This approach requires a large number of relays and a substantial amount of wiring throughout the vehicle. A typical transit car may be outfitted with hundreds of pounds of wiring and related electronic components. Wiring for conventional control systems can be expensive, both from a material standpoint and a labor standpoint (to layout the wiring throughout the vehicle). Conventional control systems can also be costly to maintain and diagnose, especially where wiring is complicated and profuse.
Substantial improvements in the field of automated control in general, and vehicular control in particular, are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,907,486, 6,061,600, 6,094,416, 6,147,967, and 6,201,995, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein.
In many network settings, the controlled machinery, sensors, electronics, and other system components require electronic power to operate. Often power cables or wires are run independently throughout the controlled network in order to feed power to the various system components. The power distribution system therefore may lead to a second network of wires within the system (e.g., vehicle), which may, among other things, complicate layout, diagnosis, and maintenance of the network.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system, architecture, and/or method that overcomes one or more of the foregoing problems, disadvantages, or drawbacks.